my dream is alive
by stalker-san16
Summary: Rin Kagamine confessed to a guy named Kaito Shion but turned her Down because Kaito thinks that he will just hurt her in the end. Rin Kagamine became a total hikikumori and thought that she's already crazy cause an anime character Len Kagamine talked to her from her computer.


AN- Hello everyone! Just to add information I am just a beginner. So please do go easy on me. XD But if you somehow saw a wrong grammar please inform me and I'll change it ... If I can... Oh well! Enjoy reading my fanfiction. ^^ And by the way... Len is not yet here in this chapter so please be patient.

Disclaimer- I don't... I don't own vocaloids...

"My dream is alive"

Chapter one

Rin's POV

I love you...

my face flustered while nervously waiting for his reply

looking down at the floor not expecting to hear the words coming put of his mouth.

"What! Haha I cant believe it! your hopes already touched the atmosphere!"

"do you really think those words pleases my ears! Can't you see Rin! You are nothing but a low educated creep! Get out of my sight trash! I don't need you."

My heart took a sudden pause being completely succumbed in pain. Burning hot tears slowly escaped my grief-stricken eyes. It travel down my cheek not expecting those words would leave Kaito's mouth.

As his mouth opened attempting to show more words. I ran in tears and turned to the corner.

Then a group of high school boys appeared and spoke to Kaito.

"She's so dumb! The nerves! She's not even thinking! She didn't even know that those times you spent being your friend is just a lie! Or don tell me you are the one lying Kaito." One of them spoke.

Not waiting for kaito's reply I ran carrying this excruciating pain.

Kaito's POV

"Nee... Kaito please meet me in the roof top this dismissal. -Rin"

Those words are written in a piece of paper I found in my desk.

I blushed thinking that it was a confession.

Waaaahh... Rin-chan is going to confess? That would be a dream come true! I said whithin myself while holding the letter.

But it's indeed a wrong timing cause she'll confess whithinthe last days of school. What?! STOP IT ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'S A CONFESSION! I sighed.

Meito curiously snatched the letter from my hand and read it.

"Hmm... This smells like a confession. Don't tell me you like her back." He said while wearing an evil grin in his face.

"O-ofcourse not! Like who would! Hahahaha!" I unconsciously replied.

Oh no me! What on earth am I saying?

"I know right! Hahaha!" Meito answered while laughing so hard.

But I somehow felt guilt in heart...

The school bell rang.

I entered the room.

Gakupo Sensei is not in the room yet and almost all students are standing and talking to their seatmates.

I sat down to my chair and took my notes out of my bag.

While I was reviewing my notes I can hardly hear the girls behind me talking about how awesome and good looking I am.

Come to think of it I was not really popular the first days of school but when Run became my friend she gave me advises and encouraged me to be what I am right now. Though I am the only one who became popular. I don't really get it why people look down at her that much. But because of that I don't have rivals LOVE rivals...

"Everyone sit down." Gakupo Sensei commanded.

Everyone departed to their own seats and peace and quiet filled the room.

"Ahem. Now there is only two more days till end of the school year." Gakupo sensei stated.

Two days... I wonder what'll I do this summer... Maybe visit Rin-chan everyday. He he...that would be nice... Or maybe go out somewhere with Rin-chan like eat ice cream together or buy groceries together or eat in a fancy restaurant we'll eat ice cream in one cup and will accidentally hold each other's hand and blush at the same time...

I daydreamed not knowing that I was already drooling.

"Mr. Shion please answer the question in the board." While sensei raising his left eyebrow and pointing the hard question bout English.

Nice try sensei but not good enough. I took the chalk and scribbled limes on the board.

I threw a big smile on sensei.

As I confidently walked toward my chair.

Sensei laughed "Mr. Shion your answer is incorrect."

"WHAAAAAAT!?' I unconciosly shouted.

I was embarrassed in front of the whole class.

"OK Miss Lapis please answer the question correctly." Sensei commanded

"Yes sir."she gently replied and effortlessly took the chalk and answered the question.

"Thank you." Gakupo sensei replied.

As she finish her answer, she sat down on her chair.

The bell rang...

"You are now dismissed" sensei stated.

That time I ran to the rooftop. And fond nobody there.

So I waited...

...

...

WHAT'S UP WITH THIS SILENCE?! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL SUSPENCE?!,

"I love you..."

I looked back and saw Rin standing.

"I love you." She repeated.

While looking at her direction I saw Meito looking directly at us and listening closely to every word that'll proceed out of my mouth.

I know this is my dream but...

I just don't want to be addicted anymore...

Cause when we are already -there- I might not stop myself from hurting you...

I don't know what to do...

"Haha! I can't believe it! Your hopes already touched the atmosphere!"

"Do you really think that those words pleases my ears? Can't you see Rin you are nothing but a low educated creep! Get out of my sight trash! I don't need you!"

It hurts...

"Just kidding!" I said cause I realized that those word would really hurt her.

But before I said that phrase...

...

...

...

She already left.

Guilt penetrated my system...

It hurts more than I expected.

"She's so dumb! The nerves! She's not even thinking! She didn't even know that those days you spent bearing friend was just a lie! Or maybe you are the one lying? Kaito." Meito said with his friends crowding around us.

I didn't know what to do...

So I said...

...

...

...

''HMM..."


End file.
